


Darkness Breaks Hearts & Minds, But Light Brings them Back

by AzMoAn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Annie Leonhart & Eren Yeager Freindship, Better than Summary, Eren Missing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was abandoned at a young age, and so joined a Gang when he was young. Living free and forgetting about his past, Eren is saved by a stoic guy. But, is Eren really going to give up on his freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you understand why I have to do this Eren?" The young boy stared at his father, who stood in the doorway. "Do you understand why I have to leave?"

"No." The words cut clear though. Eren didn't even think about it. He just knew the answer.

The older man sighed. "I had a feeling about that. But, I can't wait. Stay here and everything will be fine. Mikasa will come by soon. She and Armin will take care of you."

"Why can't you?" Eren asked.

"I just can't." And the man walked out of Eren's life.

~A few Years Later~

"Are you okay Eren?" His friend,Annie's voice snapped Eren out of his thoughts. The two were sitting on a small fence near their hideout.

After Eren's father left, Eren had left. First, his mother died, then his father walked out on him. Fed up with it, Eren left his previous life behind for a more exciting one. He got picked up by a gang called The Titans. They went around fighting everyone who crossed them. Most of the time it was other Gangs, but once in awhile, a policeman tried to fight them. It usually failed, and resulted in the destruction of the police's dignity. Some might call it suicidal, but it was still a fun life.

But Eren didn't know it was going to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is with Levi. Eren does not appear, but his friends do.

If the short male didn't leave soon, someone was going to die. So far nothing had happened. People argued. People fought. People agreed. It was the same thing. The only difference was the boy and girl that were next to him.

Armin Arlert, the blonde. Levi noticed Armin wasn't much of a fighter. He was more of a tactician. This explained why the blonde haired boy was hiding behind her.

Mikasa. Her original name was Mikasa Ackerman, but she changed it to Yeager when she was adopted by the Yeager family. She had jet black hair, and an expressionless face, but according to Armin she was always like that.

The reason both of them were here with him had something to do with someone named Eren. He was Armin's best friend and Mikasa's brother. He vanished one day, which caused Mikasa to almost go on a rampage. Armin had calmed her down, and soon after, the two joined the police. Levi would be lying if he said Mikasa and Armin were weak. Miranda had almost risen to the same rank as him, and Armin's strategies had arrested many gangs.

"Alright." Levi said. Everyone turned to look at him. "We came here to talk about the new gang that has appeared, The Titans." Everything went deadly quiet. "Does anyone have anything to suggest?"

"Why not just attack?" Levi looked at Mikasa. "It appears they kidnap people, so they do not deserve a light punishment."

"Not everyone is Eren." Levi shot her down. "We also have no proof that they even kidnapped anyone."

"Do we even need proof?" Mikasa asked. "So many people have already said that The Titans kidnapped people."

Levi sighed.

"We have to prove that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Eren!

Onto the Chapter

Chapter 3

Fifth try, and Eren still face planted the ground. He was training with Annie again, and it didn't even look like she was trying. Eren stood up.

"Are you done trying to beat me Eren?" Annie asked, pushing some blonde hair out of the way.

"No." Annie sighed.

"Honestly, We've been doing this almost all day. Take a break for awhile, Eren." He wanted to go against her. He wanted to say something else, but something triggered inside him.

"Okay..." Annie looked surprised. She got up and took a drink from her water bottle.

"So, what's been bothering you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annie's expression didn't change.

"Yes you do. You look like you haven't slept well," He hadn't. "You seem lost in thought," He was. "And you don't seem to be trying as hard as you usually do."

"Okay. Something has been bothering me."

"What."

"You know how I told you my dad walked out on me, and left me alone."

"Yeah. You're mom died, and then your dad abandoned you."

"Well, some of my friends offered to help me but-"

"You ran away one day later, and somehow you forgot them until now?"

"How did you-"

"I assumed it. Why else would you be acting the way you are?"

"Okay. Anyway, one of my friends, Mikasa, was protective of me. When you told me to stop, it kind of reminded me of her."

Annie stood up. "You don't miss them?"

"I'm starting to remember them." Eren answered.

"Let's try to jog your memory." In one kick, Eren was tasting the ground again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasa felt a chill run down her spine, as if someone was talking about her. She didn't react, but she was hoping it was who she thought it was.

When Eren vanished, Mikasa had practically torn the whole place apart trying to find him. Armin had slowed her down, but it wasn't until sunset three days later that she gave up. She still searched, but it wasn't that long of a search.

Eren...

Mikasa turned her attention back to Levi, who was talking about the discovery of one of the Titan's hideouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one, Annie and Eren are good friends, but Annie is still the lone wolf. I think you guys can figure out which hideout that Mikasa is heading to.  
> Leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still reading Attack On Titan, so let me know if I screw something up.


End file.
